


This is Not the End

by Julianna4121



Series: A Thousand Years [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Asexual Castiel, Hunters, M/M, True Love, curse, part one is a Viking au but it comes together trust me, sex positive asexual, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianna4121/pseuds/Julianna4121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of A Thousand Years! He leaves with the tide was the first part where we read about Dean Vinnbrystet, a Viking, falling in love with a servant named Castiel. Certain things happen having to do with a curse and now here they are in the future. As Dean Winchester and Castiel. Hunter and ex-angel. Soul mates will always find each other but is this finally the life time when they are able to break the curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to be writing Dean Winchester again.

"I love you." Dean whispered in disbelief. 

"I know." Castiel replied from under him. 

"Are you referencing Star Wars? Because you don't need to do that, I literally just confessed my love for you." Dean smirked down at Castiel's sweaty forehead. 

Castiel's eyes softened. "You already know I love you back. It seems almost redundant to say it now." He said while running his finger along Dean's collarbone. 

Dean dipped his head and sucked Castiel's bottom lip between his. "Say it anyways." 

Castiel stared up at Dean. "I love you, Dean Winchester." He whispered. 

Dean smiled and then cleared his throat. He looked down between them. "We made a mess." 

"Well someone was a bit eager." Castiel chuckled. 

Dean rolled off Castiel and took a deep breath. A lot had happened. So they had had sex a few times when Dean had a bit too much to drink. But this time it was different? He could feel the warmth rising off Castiel's skin and the prickles of his scruff and it had felt like an experience. He craved Castiel, desired him, loved him. 

His angel, with or without grace. 

Castiel couldn't stop staring at the man he had loved ever since he heard his name. Sex was primal, human. Sometimes Castiel forgot he was human now. He knew what Dean needed. He knew who he was, he was okay with that. 

It's not that he didn't like having sex with Dean, he enjoyed it quite thoroughly. He could understand why an angel would choose to fall for it. 

Dean looked at him with so much admiration but always with a hint of fear. He was only a man after all. He was very set in his ways. 

It's not how Dean felt about it. Dean felt like everything was right for once. The feeling of bitter sweet anticipation he gets at the mere thought of Castiel was enough to pull him in full swing. He had just had a lot of stuff he had to work though before they made it here. 

Tonight had happened because of a series of somehow perfectly timed incidents. First Sam had called to say he was late because a storm was starting to roll over where he was and would drive back to meet them at the motel in the morning. Second the manager told them that there had been a mistake and the only room available was the honeymoon suite. Then with his nerves, Dean had made that joke. 

"Since fate wants to fuck us so bad maybe we should just take our clothes off and make it easier for her?" 

Castiel responded by removing his coat and his tie. Dean immediately downed his whisky and mirrored the actions with a smile. 

It's just that...it was different this time. Dean felt free for once, he felt comfortable and loved. He had blurted out an I love you before he could could talk himself out of it. He didn't regret it at all. 

They were tangled between the awful red satin sheets and their thoughts. Years they had spent next to each other's sides and yet they had never been so connected. 

Castiel was tired and starting to fall asleep with his cheek on Dean's chest. Dean felt a natural high streaming through his body but also had the feeling that the amazing high would soon be accompanied by a devastating low. 

"Cas...I don't want this to be like the other times. I don't want to wake up and not talk about it. This is what I want. You're what I want." Dean spoke with a heavy voice. 

Castiel smiled into his warm skin. "I would have waited forever to hear you say that." 

They were quiet now, a vast difference from earlier when they probably spiked an increase in ear plug demand. The sounds of sketchy murmurings and passing cars lulled them into unconsciousness. 

-

Dean opened his eyes in what seemed like a metal box. It had a heavy wooden door and a little window with bars. It wasn't a small room, he could see banquet hall furniture stacked in corners. There was one table already set up in the room with two chairs, only one empty he noticed. 

He cautiously walked up to the figure in the chair, incredibly aware that his gun was not tucked into his waistband like it should've been. He had been in more risky situations, he figured. 

It soon became apparent that the thing in the chair was not planning on attacking, or it was very bad at timing. He came around the table and sat across from a thin woman with dull straw colored hair. 

He could tell that she had been beautiful but now she was gaunt, wearing a scrappy dress with too many layers. 

"Hello, Dean. It's been a very long time." She finally spoke. 

Dean looked her over. "Do I know you or somethin'?" 

"Let's start from the beginning, Hunter. My name is Freya, goddess of love, lust, and death. You have something I want." 

Luckily for Dean, he was a quick thinker. He saw the spiderwebs tangled in her hair and the thin layer of dust that had settled on the table around where her arm was resting. It was obvious she was weak, wounded, something. Dean didn't feel like he was in immediate danger, he just felt a weird pang of anxiety in his chest. He felt like a hand was squeezing his heart. 

"I've dealt with my fair share of godly beings and lady, you aren't scaring me." Dean pursed his lips and tapped his fingers on the table confidently. 

Freya glared at the man. He was the reason she was withering away into nothing. Well him and the fact that no one worships her as they once did. Their curse was her last chance to rejuvenate herself, she knew she didn't have much strength left. She couldn't even pretend to feel pity for them like she used to. She wanted to survive and she was going to do what was necessary. 

"Hunter, do not write me off by my appearance. I am much older and more powerful than you think. So are you." Freya spoke as a queen would, gracefully with a straight neck. 

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm so old? I look at most, maybe thirty fiv-" Dean started to complain. 

Freya sharply interrupted. "This is but one life. Thirty five is sand compared to your real age. It is dust compared to my age." 

Dean looked around the room again. How did he get here again? He didn't remember being out on a hunt. He hadn't questioned it, he had just jumped right in to it. The last thing he did remember was being in bed with...

"Goddess of love...lust...and death?" Dean whispered, realization washing over him. "Where am I right now? Where am I really?" He demanded. 

Freya fingered her dry hair. "Your body is still in your motel room. Your soul is here with me. I know the scenery isn't much, forgive me, I was never the creative type." 

"Souls? Seriously? We are getting into that crap?" 

"You don't believe you have a soul, Hunter?" Freya's voice blew over him like wind chimes ringing out in silence. 

Dean licked his lips to gather his thoughts. "Sometimes you can doubt things even if you know they exist. It's not that I don't have a soul..." He shrugged. 

"Well, you do have one. A very old, powerful one. I keep having to remind myself of why you are not frightened of this information." Freya giggled. "You hunt supernatural creatures! You are also part of many Christian prophecies. I will admit that I did not anticipate just how important you would turn out to be..." 

"Okay, pause. How long do you think you've known me?" 

"In your calendar time, I would say it's been well over nine hundred years since I first came upon the both of you." 

This spiked Dean's attention. "Both of us? Are you talking about my brother?" 

"I've had no dealings with your brother. I speak of Castiel. I believe him to be an angel in this life, yes?" 

Castiel. Dean's stomach sank. There was more going on than she was letting out. 

"What's your business with him?" Dean said gruffly. 

Freya giggled again, it was absolutely charming but also splintered like lost youth. "This part is always so cute. I look forward to seeing the love you feel for him spill out when we have these little encounters." 

Dean was starting to get angry. He didn't want to be a yarn ball that she was toying with. "Give me some damn answers or we won't be having such a nice chit chat anymore." He threatened. 

"Very well." Freya pouted. "You have lived many lives, as has Castiel. It is not coincidence that the two of you met, nor is it the first or second time it has happened. I have watched you fall in love with him for centuries, Dean Winchester. And I have pulled you apart just as many times."

Dean's eyes widened. "So what you're saying is..."

"I'm saying that you and him are soul mates." Freya answered. 

"And you're saying that..." 

"I can not allow you to continue being together. Not in this life, anyway." 

There was silence between them. Dean noticed how stuffy it was in the room. He didn't know how much of this he bought but he did have some pretty good reasons to believe her. 

"What do you get out of separating us?" Dean finally asked. 

She sighed. "This is the first time you've actually asked me that. As I said, I am the Goddess of love. I go by many names and have been worshipped around the world. Your souls are subjected to reincarnation because I cursed you."

"You cursed us? What did we do?" Dean said in disbelief. 

Freya got a nasty gleam in her eyes. "You met Castiel. Love like that...it is not supposed to exist. Humans don't deserve that kind of power. You were never supposed to meet him..."

"So your solution was to put us in a constant cycle of reincarnation to meet over and over?" 

"Nothing can destroy a soul connection. And your souls couldn't 'unmeet.' My solution was to allow you to come together since I could not stop that but to step in when love is confessed. Then to send one of you on to your next life. Repeat." 

"How do we break the curse?" Dean pressed.

"Each life your soul would remember how the longer you go without letting yourself love him, then the longer you get to spend with him. It has been many centuries, many lessons. You've grown. How long did you last this time? A couple years?" Dean didn't respond but she took that as her answer. "I won't tell you there is a way to break it but I will tell you that there was a point to the curse. You would not recognize your soul if you saw it at the beginning! You and Castiel are who you are because of this curse."

Dean almost rolled his eyes. "Spare me your justification speech, will yah? Me and Cas didn't go to Hell and back so some offbrand goddess could use the last of her sparkle juice to rip us apart. Thats not how this ends."

"You're right about that, Dean. This isn't the end." 

Dean stood up abruptly. "We wouldn't be talking if you could do anything. I'm guessing you aren't as powerful as you used to be? I bet you can't even keep me here." 

Dean walked away from the table, striding towards the door. As he got closer he noticed that everything was getting blurrier. By the time he got to the door, it looked like a badly painted set for a middle school play. 

From behind him he heard Freya chime quietly. "Maybe I can't keep you here now but you and your beloved aren't safe from me yet, Hunter." 

He roughly pushed the door open and stepped through into blackness, to where he hoped he would find Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. He was in that damned honeymoon suite (which gave him a rush of relief) with a 'not so happy to have been so rudely awaken' Castiel rubbing his own eyes. 

"What's wrong? I was really comfortable before you threw me off." Castiel grumbled in a sleepy voice. 

Dean stared down at his hands incredulously. "I have splinters." And sure enough, there was a dozen or so rough looking wood bits sticking out of his skin. Dean only dreamed that vividly when he was horny, and the only thing he was feeling right now was dread. That place, it was real, or as real as it could have been. He knew that meant She was as real as any other supernatural creature he had encountered. 

"Dean?" Castiel repeated his questioning tone more firmly and seriously.

"We need to make a pot of coffee." 

Fifteen minutes and some rudimentary first aid later, sitting in the dimly lit miniature add-on kitchen of the motel room, Castiel was at the table gripping a fresh cup of coffee and Dean was leaning against the mostly grout tile counter. 

"So I can't fall asleep because then she will be able to contact me?" Castiel clarified meekly.

"From what I can tell, she's weak. She was only able to get to me when I was asleep but she couldn't keep me. So you need to stay awake until we figure out just what the hell is going on." Dean explained further. Castiel had taken Dean's crazy story in stride. He believed Dean. He was ready to trust him and follow him blindly. 

Castiel took a sip of his drink. "We should call Sam." 

Dean ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I know. I was just hoping that I could..."

"Keep the secret longer?" Cas finished. 

"I just wish I had a bit more time to adjust and...tell Sammy..." Dean flustered.

"He was going to find out eventually. It's best we get it in the open now." Cas said after a pause. 

Dean tapped his fingers on the counter. "I'm not ashamed, I'm not. I know that's what you think it's about but it's not."

"I know, Dean. I understand." Castiel stared down into his coffee. Castiel wasn't so naive as to assume they were outside the reach of a curse. He took this as a serious threat. But he also knew that Dean took being 100% honest to Sam as a threat. 

People are who they are...

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Castiel offered gently. "I know this is difficult for you. I believe I can do an adequate job of explaining." 

Dean licked his lip in concentration. He turned to the cheap coffee maker behind him and poured himself a cup. "I would like that actually." He said quietly. 

Even with as far as Dean had come in accepting himself, he still felt panicky at the thought of having The Talk with Sammy. He had been raised a certain way, yeah his old man was drinking whiskey in the big, cloudy bar in the sky now but his ideals were still in the back of Dean's mind. And it was probably also the embarrassment he wanted to avoid because he knew Sam would be nosy. He knew it had to happen, he was just feeling anxious. Not something he was used to. He blamed it on the dust and bones princess messing with him. 

Cas yawned behind his hand, hoping Dean wouldn't see it. Of course he did.

"Go take a shower to wake up and I'll call Sam to get an eta." Dean decided. He watched Cas go to the bathroom, dreading the task ahead of them. He needed information. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this without Sam's help.

Castiel did as he was told and took a quick shower. It helped wake him up but he was still tired. He thought of reincarnation and jealous goddesses. Of course this would happen to them. 

When Castiel got out, he wrapped the one complimentary robe around himself and exited the bathroom just in time to hear Dean finish his phone call to Sam. It sounded like he had got voicemail. Cas returned to the kitchen to pour himself a second cup of coffee. He figured he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. 

Dean grabbed a pad of paper and sat across from Castiel at the table. It was 2 a.m and Sam probably wouldn't get his message until he Sasquatch rolled out of bed in the morning. He racked his brain for anything that might be useful and started a list.

Name: Freya (goes by other names too)  
Supernatural occupation: Goddess  
Powers: Dream invasion  
Goal: take Castiel's soul?   
Threat level: 

He left the last entry blank. He hadn't decided how bad this was gonna be. She did seemed pretty obsessed but Dean found it odd how she could claim to have done this hundreds of times and yet could end up so weak. 

"There ain't nothing else I can do until Sam gets here." Dean said gruffly, dropping his pencil onto the pad. Castiel was smiling down into his coffee. "Why're you smiling?" 

"It's kind of nice."

"What's nice about it?" Dean dead panned. 

"You really love me." He twirled the spoon in his cup around.

For a moment Dean was taken aback. Cas finds out that a chick wants to suck his soul out, and chooses to dwell on that detail? "Cas, it isn't exactly flowers and chocolate. It's a freakin' curse!" 

"What's a curse to a Winchester?" Castiel quipped back. 

That caused them both to smile. Dean would probably never admit it, but seeing how happy it made Cas...  
He tells himself to say it more often. 

Their smiles faded and the room was quiet again. "I just feel...I can't help but feel like this is a punishment." Castiel murmured. 

"It is a punishment. The kicker is that we didn't do anything wrong."

Castiel and Dean's eyes made contact. His lips curved down slightly at the ends and it made Dean lose his train of thought. The robe was gaping open, showing off Castiel's collarbones and the beginnings of his chest. Dean felt his own chest swell (with what most definitely was not butterflies) at the sight. 

There was a pull. A connection. It had always been there, but it was only a thought for late nights and after stares that went on a little too long. Now it was tangible, vibrating in the air between them.

Dean wished last night would have gone different. He didn't like the idea of some puppet master calling the shots on who he was and wasn't supposed to love. This was his life and he intended on living it -with Castiel by his side. 

"Curses are usually placed on people who have something they shouldn't, aren't they?" Castiel said, breaking Dean out of his thoughts. 

"'Scuse me?" Dean hadn't quite caught what he had said while he was daydreaming about a king size bed where both sides are slept on. 

"Well...," Castiel paused, "It seems that things more powerful than us have decided our fate already. How are we supposed to change that?"

"Hey! Hey, hey, stop that." Dean demanded gruffly. He came around the table and crouched next to where Castiel was sitting. "We are who we are because of us. These 'other' lives of ours? Maybe they looked like us, maybe they acted like us, but as far as I'm concerned? They were their own people. They are the ones who didn't fight. They are the ones who allowed Freya to do what's she's doing. That ain't us, Cas." Dean's voice softened and he put his hand over Castiel's reassuringly. "We're going to get through this. Together." 

A touching heartfelt confession. It seemed like there was an endless supply of those in the last 24 hours. Castiel didn't doubt Dean. He was sure he meant every word. But Cas was realistic.


End file.
